Unplanned
by BS-EDGE
Summary: Sequel to Where Were We... FADAM, ECLARE, DALLI, BADAM
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**Alright you asked for it you got it, sorry it's late but I went out.**

**It's long so next update will be Wednesday.**

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?"

"I took a test and it was positive" Adam went to grab his suitcase and started shoving his clothes into it.

"Adam, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing, it is fucking clear to me that you cheated, how could you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear to god you're the only person I've been with, which is why this makes no sense" Adam stopped pulling his clothes out of the closet and stared at her, it wasn't possible for him to father a child, was it.

"But I can't be the father, we both know that a biological child for us is impossible" Fiona looked up at him and he had tears in his eyes, she got up to hug him, she knew that his inability to father a child broke his heart.

"I don't know how this happened, it could be a false positive, I made a doctor's appointment just to be sure. But you have to believe me when I tell you that I haven't cheated I would never do that to you." Adam looked up and into her eyes. He saw nothing but love in her eyes, there was no way she could have betrayed him but a pregnancy for them was never in their future, well at least not one that would be his.

"If you are pregnant, were going to have to have a long talk" Fiona nodded, but she wasn't sure what they would talk about I mean Adam was the only guy she'd been with. Adam got up and left her sitting on the bed crying.

Bobby looked at Derek what the hell had he done, he took a breath well at least this took off the edge of seeing Adam and Fiona later. Derek had been a good friend but he was weak and would go to the cops ruining his plan. Good thing they were in the middle of the woods, a gunshot here is just a hunter missing a deer. He grabbed a shovel and threw Derek in the back of the truck, disposing of a body sounded surreal but it needed to be done couldn't hang out with a dead body this wasn't a weekend at Bernie's. He laughed remembering how ridiculous that movie was a real body would have started to smell.

Adam sat with Drew at a bar, he was confused and his mind was all over the place he needed his brother to help him with the difficult decisions.

"So she's pregnant?" Drew couldn't believe that Fiona could do this to Adam, they seemed so happy and in love.

"Well she took a test, and she has a doctor's appointment tomorrow, to make sure" Drew put his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry bro, when are you going to break up with her?"

"That's the thing I don't know because I've asked her so many times and she insists that she hasn't slept with anybody but me" Drew gave him a quizzical look.

"Uhm, but isn't that like not a possibility for you. She could be lying"

"That's what I'm thinking but at the same time I don't know, she only took the test because Clare told her what if? And now…"

"Could it be possible that you got her pregnant" Adam looked at his brother, not sure what to say.

"Well I'm pretty sure that it's not a possibility" Drew just nodded.

"Maybe you should make an appointment with that dude that did your surgeries, and once he tells you what's what you'll be able to make a decision." Adam drank the shot on his table and just nodded, what a mess. What if he did knock Fiona up, he then laughed what a joke in all possibility she probably did sleep with someone else.

Adam didn't know why he was back at the house but he needed to get an extra pair of clothes and the doctor's number was in a letter in his room, he found the number and called it.

"Hi I'd like to make an appointment to speak to Dr. Mathews"

"Okay, I'm going to need your name"

"Adam Torres"

"Age?"

"21 but I turn 22 tomorrow"

"Is there a specific reason for the consult"

"I have some questions regarding pregnancy"

"Pregnancy?

"Yeah, so when can I talk to him"

"Okay well let me just put you on hold while I check his planner" Adam waited on the other line for what seemed like an eternity listening to lame elevator music

"You're in luck, the doctor has been waiting for your call for some time, he wants to know if he can meet you at 8 am"

"He's been waiting for my call? Why?"

"Yes, and I can't say but he'll explain everything to you soon"

"Okay, so 8 am tomorrow?"

"That's correct, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Adam hung up the phone and then sat on the couch, he's been waiting for my call?

Fiona and Holly J had gone out to get something to eat since Adam was obviously not going to cook anything.

"So he just walked out, didn't say where he was going" Fiona just nodded she didn't know what to do and Adam wasn't helping by refusing to stick around.

"I don't know what to do Holly J, I mean he has a reason to be upset, but I don't know how this happened?" Holly J looked sympathetically at her friend.

"I don't mean to be negative or assume anything but I have to ask, did you cheat on him?" Fiona sighed, because she knew that she was going to hear this question a lot.

"No, I never have and never will, I love Adam but I still can't explain how this happened, maybe it is a false positive"

"Yeah, it could be just a false alarm nothing to worry about, but what if it's not?" Fiona groaned and put her hands on her face.

Fiona got home to find Adam staring at the TV, she walked around and the TV was off, he was off in his head probably thinking about who could have possibly gotten Fiona pregnant.

"What are you doing" Fiona hesitantly asked him.

"Nothing just sitting here, wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Adam looked up at her, he loved her with all his heart, but this was too much to take what if she was pregnant, then he'd have to face the fact that she cheated and move on.

"I think I'm going to go stay with Drew, I can't be here right now" Fiona sat down on the couch next to him.

"You can stay here, sleep on the couch"

"No Fiona I can't, we have to figure some things out, some time apart will do us good"

"You're leaving me in a time like this? We don't need time apart if anything we need to stick together" Adam sighed.

"Do you honestly think that I cheated on you?"

"My heart doesn't believe that you did, but my brain it's telling me that how else could you have gotten pregnant if not with some asshole"

"Can't you just stay, go to my doctors appointment tomorrow and then go from there." Adam looked at Fiona then back at his hands.

"What time is your doctors appointment?"

"It's at 8:30 tomorrow morning"

"I can't I have somewhere I have to be at 8, I could pick you up after though"

"Okay, so are you going to stay here or…"

"No, I'm going to stay with Drew, I'll pick you up tomorrow text me" he got up kissed her on the forehead and for the second time that day walked out on her.

Eli was having dinner with Clare but her mind was clearly elsewhere she had barely said anything and he could see her eyes wander deep in thought.

"Okay what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No I'm just thinking about something that happened today"

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't think it's something I should tell you, just wait until Adam brings it up."

"Adam? Okay now I'm really intrigued, last I heard him and Fiona were living in new relationship bliss"

"Yeah well, I really don't think it's my place to tell you their business" Eli contemplated dropping it but it involved his best friend, and it got Clare to be so secretive.

"Clare, you brought it up now you know I'm going to find…"

"Fiona's pregnant" Clare blurted, shutting Eli's mouth, he was expecting to hear that Adam had done something incredibly stupid to break them up not the other way around, Fiona wasn't one to make stupid decisions, he felt himself getting angry at Fiona.

"Who's the father" he couldn't help but to sound angry when he asked Clare, Clare saw his eyes turn dark, you'd think she told him she cheated.

"Fiona swears she didn't sleep with anyone but Adam" Eli rolled his eyes.

"And you believe her, she can't think that Adam is the father, she must have cheated, there's no other explanation." Clare and Eli were now both quiet thinking about how Adam was taking all of it.

"Thank's for letting me have the couch bro"

"Don't mention it, mi casa es tu casa cuando quieras" Drew told his brother goodnight and retreated into his bedroom. Adam felt his pocket vibrate and saw that it was a text from Declan.

D: Where are you?

A: I'm at Drew's

D: How long are you going to be there, I thought we could turn on the Xbox and drink a six pack tonight.

A: I'm not going back tonight, I'm sleeping at Drew's

D: Why? What happened?

A: I don't feel like talking about it right now, I'm tired. Ask Fi

D: Oh I will, alright guess I'll see you tomorrow

A: Definitely

Declan walked into the apartment to see Fiona curled up on the couch watching A Walk to Remember.

"Why is Adam staying at Drew's?"

"I see you take Adam's philosophy to heart"

"He's got a point, better to rip the band-aid off, now stop avoiding my question what happened?"

"Okay before I say anything you have to understand that this could just be some weird fluke and could be nothing" Declan furrowed his brows at her.

"Enough with the suspense just tell me"

"I might be pregnant" Declan instantly stood up and started to pace the room, he wanted to hug his sister and tell her everything was going to be ok, but he and Adam had gotten so close and he expected him to be his brother in law. He wasn't sure if he should be understanding or pissed off, he then took a breath this was his blood, he shared a womb with her and she needed him. He sat back down and he held her.

"I take it you told Adam and he's not very happy with you"

"Pretty much"

"So who's the father" Fiona pulled away from him, she knew that she was going to hear the question constantly but hearing it from Declan made her feel like a whore.

"Why would you assume that I slept around" Declan got a little frustrated at her ignorance.

"Fiona, we both know that Adam can't get you pregnant, you're my sister and I love you but don't lie to me. Tell me who's the son of a bitch that impregnated you" Fiona stayed quiet.

"TELL ME" she jumped back a little at his outburst, Declan saw that he had scared her and he calmed himself before he said anything else to her.

"Fiona, please just tell me. I'm not judging you but if you're pregnant you need to tell the father whoever he may be" Fiona sat down on the couch and started to cry, Declan hugged his sister again trying to comfort her.

"Declan I swear to you that I haven't had sex with anyone but Adam, I swear" Declan blinked at her bluntness of her sexual relationship with Adam.

"And you're sure, that Adam is the only…" Fiona glared at him and he just nodded, this was quite a predicament they were in.

Adam tossed and turned all night, every time he closed his eyes he saw a faceless man touch Fiona, or he'd see Fiona laughing at his incapability to impregnate her. He looked at the clock and it read 5:37 am, really no point in going to sleep now. He got up put his jogging clothes on and went for a run, while he ran he thought hard about what he would do if Fiona was pregnant. She was dead set on the fact that he had to be the father, but that didn't make sense from everything he's read about FTM's it just wasn't a possibility at least not yet, scientists were looking for a way but kept coming up blank. He tried so hard to think about who she could have slept with, when she wasn't at work she was with him, when would she even find the time to cheat on him. Everything about the situation was confusing and he didn't know what to do all he knew is that his heart ached. He started on his pushups and crunches he didn't keep count he just kept going until every single one of his muscles was crying out in pain begging him to stop finally he gave in and dropped to the ground. As he hit the ground he started to cry he felt like a child, he wanted to be held, he needed his mom but he didn't want to tell her anything yet she seemed so happy to have Fiona back in his life, this would only infuriate her. He looked down at his watch it was 7:15 oh no he was going to be late, he had just enough time to run home… to Drew's and take a quick shower.

Fiona got out of bed feeling like crap, she took a shower got ready and left her room to find Holly J making coffee.

"Hey Holly J, what are you doing up so early?" Fiona walked over to the counter grabbing a mug.

"You know you can't have coffee right?" Fiona groaned instead of getting some coffee she opened the fridge and got some chocolate milk.

"And I'm up because I'm not going to let you go to the doctor by yourself"

"Well Adam's going to pick me up after, so I wont be alone for long."

"Yeah he texted me said he wasn't going to make it and that I should accompany you" Fiona frowned.

"Oh we have to go or were going to be late" they grabbed their stuff and left.

Adam had walked into the office and now he was just confused, the doctor had gone off on some rant about experimental testosterone and on how it worked.

"Okay you lost me, what does that have to do with what I asked you" Dr. Mathews took a breath, he had gotten so into the science of it that he had lost Adam along the way.

"Basically what it means is that the testosterone we gave you was new and experimental"

"What exactly made it new and experimental?"

"They're meant to mutate your ejaculation into sperm, and with a minimal possibility of pregnancy"

"WHAT?" Adam started to hyperventilate the doctor quickly stood up put his hand on his back.

"Alright just breathe in and out" he began to imitate the way Adam should breathe, Adam started to breathe normally.

"Why didn't you tell me, from the beginning"

"I did, don't you remember I told you that it was in it's experimental stages and the chance that it would actually work was 1 in a billion"

"Well when you put it like that it sounded like something I would never have to worry about"

"You and me both, but you're not the only one that's called asking about it there's two others"

"So? I don't care, right now I'm kind of panicking about me over here"

"I understand that, but for me this is a great find I could be in medical journals with the information I get from you guys"

"My family and I will not be guinea pigs for you to experiment on"

"But don't you understand that this could help other people"

"I do and I would love to help but this is to much, I wouldn't want my child to succumb to any kind of experimentation"

"Okay fair enough, but I ask that you allow us to have a paternity test and that we are your doctors throughout the pregnancy, to be sure that it goes full term and that there's no complications. Also the progress that she maked during her pregnancy would be great help to our research." Adam nodded and then reached for the trash can and threw up. The doctor just stood back as he watched Adam go from panic, to anger, then nausea.

"Are you going to be alright?" he saw Adam sit down and put his hands on his face.

"I'm sorry but I feel like a fucking jackass, not only did I practically call my girlfriend a whore but now the thought of having a kid is really making me nervous. I'm not ready for this I haven't even graduated yet, I still have a week to go." Dr. Mathews just smiled as he listened to Adam, he reminded him of himself when his wife told him she was having a baby, definitely threw him for a loop.

"What are you smiling at?" Adam's emotions were everywhere.

"Son, you should be ecstatic you're bringing a life into this world, one that is all you and your girlfriends, no sperm donor no hassle, all you" Adam thought about it he was right, if anything could make him feel like a man this definitely did. He looked at his watch it was 8:15 he texted Holly J to take Fiona to the doctor.

"So this is happening right? I'm not dreaming or anything?" the doctor reached over and pinched Adam's arm.

"Ow, alright I'm awake. What do I do now? I don't know what to do, this is new to me."

"Well now you go to your girlfriend find out if she's really pregnant then you call me, we schedule a paternity test and go from there." Adam was still in shock and he reached for the trash can again.

Bobby felt really calm he didn't think he would I mean he just lost his only friend but he found he didn't feel anything. He was just listening to the radio singing along to the songs he knew. Possibly it was the idea that his life would be so much more peaceful as soon as he handled the whole Fiona and Adam deal, they would finally get a taste of the miserable life he had. The only feeling he would need was his rage but he was certain that as soon as he saw the stupid pair that it would surface and his dark side would take over.

"And you're positive?"

"Yeah the test is conclusive you're pregnant"

**Yeah I know shoot me with your medical knowledge it's a fake story and in my fake story this happens besides it adds to the drama… you'll see, and technically this is like 6 years in the future who knows where science is then.**


	2. Inner Turmoil

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**Sorry I said Wed, but this just means double update.**

Bobby sat in his car listening to the radio, once in a while he'd see a car that looked like Adam's but it wasn't. He looked at his watch it was 8:45 am he'd been sitting here for 15 minutes. He was getting bored and impatient where the hell where they, he had figured if he showed up early enough they'd be home and all he'd have to do is break in but no he showed up and watched an empty house. He laughed remembering how easy it was to find out where they lived thanks to Fiona's somewhat celebrity status he just searched the internet for anything and sure enough he found a site completely dedicated to Fiona and Adam's relationship. People sure were pathetic why do they get their own website when all he got was a restraining order and a string of rejections followed by slaps to the face. He could feel his anger rise _Hello there friend, I guess that's all it takes huh you thinking about them and here I am your dark companion. _Oh great his inner darkness spoke to him, if he didn't think he was crazy before he sure felt crazy now. _Relax the only reason I need to be heard is because you need direction, part of you is still fighting this idea, I'm just here to make sure that you go through with it._ What if I don't want to go through with it, is it really so bad that she's happy, I know what I said but what if I just scare them you know by destroying their stupid house. _NO! you will go through with this you already killed Derek, don't let your stupid good side or whatever you want to call it change your mind. This is exactly why I'm here we will never be happy until that Bitch isn't. _Alright, you're right I've come this far it'd be stupid to back out now, both Bobby and his dark companion laughed.

zzZZzz

"Fiona what are you thinking" Holly J looked at her friend they were just told that without a doubt Fiona was pregnant, 2 months to be exact.

"I don't know, this just doesn't make sense" Fiona stared at the pamphlets she had been given, the nurse had looked at Fiona's reaction when she told her she was pregnant and handed her some pamphlets about abortion and adoption. One of the pamphlets read "It's ok if you're not ready, you have options." She sighed what was Adam going to say besides continue to accuse her of being unfaithful and maybe demand to know who the other guy was. There was no other guy there was only Adam, this wasn't a bible story there had to be some kind of explanation. She looked down at the pamphlets maybe she didn't have to tell Adam anything.

"What if I have an abortion?" Holly J was taken aback with what Fiona said being a mother herself she couldn't bare the thought of someone getting rid of a baby.

"Fiona I think that that's a very serious decision, one that you can't make minutes after you've been told you're pregnant" Fiona looked at Holly J and her eyes were red she didn't want to get rid of the life that was in her stomach but she didn't want to lose Adam.

"I don't know what to do, Adam wont believe that I didn't cheat. He's going to want answers to the questions I keep asking myself. How could this happen I'm not ready for this." She started to cry and Holly J quickly pulled Fiona into a hug.

"Fiona I love you, you're my best friend and I want you to be sure about any decision you make. If Adam wants to walk when you tell him then that's his problem Declan and I will support you with whatever you want to do, but it has to be something you want not something you're doing just to keep Adam." Fiona continued to cry into her shoulder but then she started to calm down.

"You're absolutely right, I have to think things through talk with Adam and then I'll decided what I'm going to do." Holly J smiled at her friend, she knew that no matter what Adam was going to stick around, he was the kind of guy who just cared too much to ever give up on someone. If Adam decided that he would leave Fiona well then he's not the guy she had assumed him to be and they would just have to raise the baby with Fiona.

zzZZzz

Drew, Declan and Eli sat in the man cave that had become all of the guys escape from their girlfriends and the outside world. A week before they had decided they would throw Adam a birthday party in the man cave get a bartender to serve them drinks, a huge chocolate cake, loud music, and just fun madness. But with what was going on they weren't sure what to do anymore it definitely didn't seem like it was a good idea to have a party but people had already agreed to come. Both Fiona and Adam's parents were happy to celebrate his 22nd birthday so they had to set up something. The guys snuck into the house around 7:30 in the morning and quickly ran to the man cave they had started to set up the room, since it was sound proof there was no way anyone could hear them moving stuff around. Sometime when they were hanging up streamers Eli had to open up his mouth.

"So are we ever going to talk about the huge shark in the room?" Drew and Declan stared at him.

"Don't you mean the elephant?"

"Yeah even I knew that stupid expression" Drew smirked at Eli.

"I know it's elephant but this issue we have is definitely not a shark it's a blood sucking sharp jawed beast."

"Fair enough, but what is there to talk about Fiona obviously cheated" Declan punched Drew hard enough to send a message but weak enough not to start a fight.

"That's my sister you're talking about"

"Yeah well my brother is the one that's hurting so how about you show some sympathy"

"How about you step down from that ladder and not talk about my sister" Drew stepped down and stood in front of Declan.

"Your sister has a shit load of explaining to do, like who the fuck impregnated her" Declan pushed Drew back, Eli immediately ran in front of Drew knowing he was seconds away from laying Declan out.

"Alright let's be civil, if I knew you two would fight I wouldn't have brought it up. Can we get back to fixing up the room for Adam's birthday, issues or not we still have a party to look forward to." The separation and change of topic seemed to have mellowed them out a little. Drew immediately regretted raising his voice, he and Declan were both big brothers obviously they'd defend their own, besides they didn't know what was going on exactly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so upset" Drew extended his hand and Declan shook it.

"Yeah I shouldn't have pushed you" they finished setting up the streamers and sat down looking at their work. The man cave was definitely an awesome place to be, in a corner there were three machines a multi-game arcade machine, pin ball machine, and street fighter machine. There was a bar stocked with all kinds of alcoholic drinks ready to be mixed next to it a fridge and microwave. A huge 70 inch plasma TV was in the middle of the room there was a poker table, a ping pong table that flipped into a foosball table. A dartboard hung on a wall along with all kinds of movie posters, there was a bookcase full of DVD's and video games. There was a Slushee machine next to a snack machine down here they were never out of stuff to munch on. Four lazy boy chairs of course and one long pull out sofa bed in case any of the guys found themselves in the dog house or were too drunk to drive home. It had taken Adam and Declan a while but they had managed to set up the room to their liking.

"I love this room" Drew said what they had all been thinking. Eli picked up a box full of decorations.

"Were not done yet, we still have all this stuff to set up" they groaned but stood up.

"See this is why I suggested that we hire someone to fix up the room, all we'd have to do is pay and then party" Eli and Drew laughed at Declan's laziness.

"Half the fun is setting up the place that will be destroyed"

"Yeah and besides this way we can honestly say that we threw Adam a birthday party." Declan smiled and shook his head "Alright whatever you guy's say, by the way shouldn't you two be at work or something?"

"I asked for two day's off because there was no way I was going to function on the hangover I am sure to have tomorrow morning" Drew smiled at them.

"I asked for two day's off as well but because I knew we'd be going to sleep at like 4 in the morning and I don't function off of two hours of sleep."

"Yeah right you knew as well as I did that we were going to be too hammered to even remember where work would be." They all laughed and continue to fix up the man cave to look presentable for when the parentals showed up.

zzZZzz

Adam sat in his car, his stomach was still jumping around and he could feel a huge knot in his throat. He didn't know why he was feeling so hesitant and scared about becoming a father, it's something he always wanted something he thought was unattainable. This should be the best moment of his life his girlfriend was pregnant with his baby and all he wanted to do was run for the hills, he didn't think he could do it. How can I be responsible for another life I'm barely responsible for myself. _SUCK IT UP! _his mind was yelling at him, that was a first, usually it was quite only running one sided conversations but here his brain was deciding to have a mind of its own and have a conversation with him, alright. What do I do, tell me what to fucking do? _Seriously Bro you're asking me for advice, I'm just your subconscious anything I tell you is what you know you're going to do anyway. _Well if it's something I'm going to do anyway then fucking tell me so that I can do it. _First of all how about you take a breath because you're freaking me out, and I'm supposed to be level headed. _Adam took a deep breath. _That's better, okay now I don't know what to tell you man. _Are you fucking kidding me all the dramatics for that, for you to tell me I don't know god you're stupid. _If I'm stupid then so are you were one in the same, but I don't know because I'm not here to tell you hey do this, I'm here to help you calm down long enough for you to know what it is you're going to do._ Alright that's fair enough, can you at least tell me why I'm feeling like an asshole, why I'm even considering leaving her to deal with this alone. _Cuz you're a guy._ Ha Ha very funny. _No seriously blame TV or hormones or whatever, but as a guy you're programmed to think that pregnancy is the worst thing that could happen from having sex. _That's really stupid. _If you keep saying what I tell you is stupid I'm letting you deal with this shit alone. _Fine I'm sorry but a baby is a beautiful thing, it's a life it's something I made, something I should love and watch grow up, something that I can teach to walk and ride a bike, and someone I protect. Adam smiled thinking about watching his child grow up and taking too many pictures of everyday that he's with that child. _My work here is done. _Adam turned on his car, turned the volume to the max and drove home to his girlfriend, a girlfriend who was carrying his baby.

zzZZzz

Fiona and Holly J were sitting in a taxi both in their own minds, thinking about what exactly Fiona was planning to do, the taxi stopped in front of their house and Fiona opened the door. Holly J remembered that she had promised to pick up some non alcoholic drinks just in case some people didn't plan on getting drunk at Adam's party.

"I have to go get drinks for Adam's party so you go ahead I'll be back in an hour." Fiona nodded and the taxi pulled away, it had completely slipped her mind that today was Adam's birthday and that their parents were coming for the surprise birthday party. She really didn't feel like dealing with everybody today especially when everyone would be trying to avoid saying anything about the baby. She grabbed her stomach feeling the life that was in her stomach. She got out of the taxi and looked at the garage there wasn't a car parked there so it meant Adam wasn't home yet, she opened the white picket fence and started to walk to the door when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Don't you dare scream or say anything just walk up to your door and when were inside we can talk." Fiona would recognize that voice anywhere "What are you doing here Bobby" she was scared and she really didn't want Bobby anywhere near her stomach she started to pull away but he pulled her back towards him. He pushed the gun to her side, she felt a heavy object pushing into her.

"This is a gun, and if you don't do what I tell you I won't hesitate to pull the trigger now open the fucking door and we can wait for Adam to get home." Fiona could feel tears burn her cheeks she took out her keys and opened the door hoping that Declan was home. Bobby looked back at the street no one was on the sidewalk when he'd come up next to Fiona, he pushed her in and shut the door behind him.

**INTENSE.**

**Adam's freak out was necessary, I'd freak out a baby is a big deal but a blessing.**

**I said double update so I'll give it a good couple of hours before I post the second one.**


	3. Your Fault

**I don' own Degrassi.**

**Put your pitchforks down things happen for a reason.**

**SHOUT OUT to **_**swmc4 **_**first to notice BADAM**

**drew- Yeah it's like a natural thing to freak out about a baby, good luck to you on that and twins you're gonna have your hands full, but Baby's are awesome every time they do something new it melts your heart. As for baby names that's a tough one I'll get back to you, cuz I need baby names to.**

Declan stood back and yeah the guys were right it was definitely better to decorate the place themselves it gave a sense of accomplishment that they had made the man cave look badass.

"Guys the room looks awesome" Drew and Eli stood next to him taking in all the surroundings they had purple, red, black, and white streamers all over the walls, and pictures of tequila bottles that said "Drink up, you're old!"

"You know we still have the balloons and then the banner" Declan groaned, he thought the streamers and signs would be enough, at the moment he was hating the fact that the man cave was so huge.

"Alright let's start with the balloons" Drew walked over to the helium tank and started to blow up the balloons, but then he sucked in some. In a squeaky voice he said "I'm so pretty, look at all my beauty" they all laughed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eli took the balloon from him and sucked in some helium.

"I'm the dark lord call me Princess" this one made them all crack up hearing Eli call himself a princess.

"Alright let's hurry up with these balloons so that we can eat"

"Sounds like a plan" Drew said with his last helium shot.

zzZZzz

Fiona sat on the couch as Bobby paced back and forth it looked like he was talking to himself, he was just pacing in front of her every once in a while he'd look out the window and then look back at her.

"Bobby what do you want from me?" he looked up seemingly barely noticing she was there.

"I don't want anything from you I just want you to hurt just as much as you made me hurt" Fiona looked at him incredulously.

"How I HURT YOU!" Fiona was visibly upset she stood up, how in the hell could he think that the one who was hurt was him, was he so vain and stupid that he thought everything was about him. He pointed the gun at her forcing her to sit back down.

"Yes Fiona how you hurt me, how about you forget about the freaking stairs already that was years ago, I'm talking recent events let's talk about them shall we." He grabbed a chair and sat in front of her, and thought about how he was going to phrase his story, Fiona just stared at the gun that was currently pointed at the floor.

"Alright so first you come back to my town, MY TOWN Fiona, I was here first and I was living happily real happy. I had a wife and two friends not much but it was enough, I was fine. The you come and shove your success in my face and decide to open a store here, I have a store here."

"I lose my temper and my wife kicks me out I hang out with the guys and I get jumped by your brother and your boyfriend. I go to jail, your boyfriend nearly breaks my jaw, my wife dumps me, my brother in law breaks my nose and then I have nothing but one friend." She looks up about to say something but he points the gun at her again.

"I'm not finished, you will speak when I'm finished. Anyway and then I had one good friend you know just one we went to the woods to test this gun out so that I could get good at aiming and I am Fiona I'm pretty good. He disagreed with what I was going to do to you guys so I killed him and now I have no friends thanks to you, so here I am waiting for your boyfriend to show up and then we can get the ball rolling. You may now speak." He pointed the gun at her motioning her to talk, and she didn't start until he pointed the gun back to the ground.

"I don't see how any of that is my fault all the things you mentioned are something that someone else did to you, the only thing that brings it back to me is that they beat you up because they hate that you hurt me."

Bobby shook his head no he stood up and threw his chair across the room, on instinct she grabbed her stomach.

"NO don't turn the facts around. THIS IS YOUR FAULT! All this it's your fault Fiona don't you understand, none of this had to happen but you had to sue me for what slapping some sense into you, huh? No all you had to do is keep your mouth shut and I wouldn't be here."

Fiona couldn't believe the nonsense that Bobby was telling her, he needed a lot of help and hopefully he'd get it before he did anything stupid… did he say that he killed his friend, Fiona was now truly scared if he could kill someone he considered a friend what would he do to her and Adam two people she clearly hated.

zzZZzz

Adam was happy, sure at first he was being an ass but he couldn't help but to panic, being a daddy was serious business. One thing that kept bugging him is that if he got Fiona pregnant was there someone else he impregnated? The thought scared him and made him feel like shit, he didn't remember the DSP too well so he couldn't say if they were safe or if they even did anything. The panic was coming back to him that feeling that maybe Fiona and the baby were better off without him, he pulled over so that he could take a breath there was no way he was going to let his insecurities take hold of him.

He threw up on the side of the road and then one thought popped to mind and the panic resurfaced god why hadn't he been cautious one in a billion shot is still a freakin opportunity.

Oh well he was going to have to attempt to find all those girls and ask hey did I impregnate you? That wasn't going to be awkward at all, but it needed to be done it was the responsible thing to do. He jumped back into his car and drove home to have an awkward conversation with his girlfriend, he was only minutes away so he just thought of what he would say.

zzZZzz

Declan sat down on one of the lazy boys, he was tired putting all the balloons up was a hassle you couldn't put the same colors together, you had to distance them, and then the heights. How stupid why couldn't they just float around, he couldn't remember a time when he worked so hard.

"Guys I'm tired how about I pay you to finish decorating while I sit here and drink until the party starts" Drew grabbed a roll of streamers and threw it at Declan and Eli smirked.

"Stop being so lazy, we're almost done come on just one more bag of balloons and then we put up the…" Eli picked up the box damn it.

"Put up the what?"

"The banner we must have forgotten it upstairs somewhere" they looked at one another seeing who'd go get it.

"Alright fine Declan be a lazy ass, but you're gonna help with the balloons and then I'll go get the banner."

"Thanks Drew" Declan jumped up from the lazy boy and started to blow up balloons.

zzZZzz

Holly J looked at all the different kinds of drinks, she knew that everyone was going to get drunk because they had already called where they were going to sleep, she didn't see the point in soda or juice. But Fiona was pregnant and they'd need drinks to mix with the alcohol she quickly grabbed some random drinks and went to the self check out lane. She looked at her watch it was almost 10:30 Declan was probably wondering where she was. She took the sodas out to the taxi gave the guy directions and told him to hurry up, she wanted to keep talking to Fiona about her options before Adam got home.

zzZZzz

Adam was home he parked the car in the space outside of the garage, he listened to the last of the song that was playing and then stepped out of the car. He looked up and down the street he didn't see anyone around I guess there wasn't anyone home yet, he thought that his mom would be here to make him a birthday breakfast, guess she forgot. He took a deep breath thinking about the conversation he was going to have with Fiona it was going to be exciting and uncomfortable explaining what the doctor said and then about how he was going to look back and find the DSP girls. He walked up to the door and was surprised to find it unlocked, he shrugged ad stepped inside.

He walked in and the first thing he noticed was Fiona was sitting on the couch clutching her stomach and staring down at her feet he was about to ask what she was doing when he saw Bobby standing over her with a gun.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" his rage got the better of him he quickly walked over to Bobby who put the gun up pointing it at Adam's chest stopping him in his tracks.

"You know I'm glad you have that muscle car, we heard when you got here giving me time to tell your girlfriend to shut the hell up or I'd kill her, before she got to see you." He laughed and motioned with the gun for Adam to step back, he obliged but his fists were balled up and he could feel the blood rush to his face, he had never felt so angry, he felt a hand reach up to his and he flinched but remembered Fiona was there. He quickly pulled her up next to him and put a hand to her stomach.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you or…" before he could finish she shook her head no.

"No, we're fine" she tried hard to keep her voice low so that Bobby didn't hear her, but he had.

"Wait, are you pregnant?" Bobby laughed and then suddenly stopped staring at them both.

"That just makes this whole situation even better, there's a baby, I know that I can definitely ruin your life and I won't have to kill either of you" he stepped forward.

"You go anywhere near my baby and I will rip your head off of that pathetic thing you call a body" Adam kept his voice low but his eyes had a viciousness that Bobby saw in himself and he smiled.

"Oh really, you're willing to risk your life and Fiona for a baby that isn't even yours"

"Fuck you that's my blood coursing through that baby's veins, now back off! Do to me what you want but let Fiona go. I'm the one who beat the shit out of you huh Bobby you remember" Adam knew that what he was saying was foolish considering Bobby had a gun but he needed the attention to divert from Fiona and risk himself. The only thought that was in his mind was better me than them. He could see Bobby flinch at the memories and how brave Adam was being considering the fact that he had a gun, he stepped back and pointed the gun at his chest.

"Oh I remember you nearly broke my jaw you think you're a man because of all your muscles and shit, but you're not. You're still that scared little girl you were 10 years ago." He laughed and Adam wanted to lunge forward ripping the gun from his hands but he could tell that Bobby had full control of the gun and wouldn't hesitate to shoot it.

"Bobby don't insult me with that because it doesn't bother me anymore it's who I am with full honesty I can say that I was born a girl. I don't deny my past but you do, you're still fighting it aren't you, that scared little boy who daddy beats when he drinks. That's why you hit Fiona isn't it because daddy was a bad guy and beat little Bobby so little Bobby beat girls to show them who was the man." Bobby's hand started to shake as he remembered his father _Are you gonna let him talk to you like this, look you're hand is shaking BE A MAN!_

"SHUT UP, I AM A MAN. AND YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT MY DAD, YOU'RE BLUFFING. SHUT UP!" Adam smirked because he was getting to him maybe he'd be able to distract him long enough to take the gun he moved Fiona so she was behind him and took a step forward.

"See you made the mistake in thinking that once the case ended that you were no longer a thought in any of our minds but you were. See me and Fiona's dad may disagree at times but one thing we could agree on is that you are scum and that you would come back so he dug up any information he could and talked to some of the butlers in your house, and we found out the source of little Bobby's rage. 'You're not a man, stop crying, play by yourself' any of this coming back to you, I bet it is that's why you're shaking." Adam stepped forward again but Bobby had had enough.

"SHUT UP!"

A shot fired and Adam looked at Bobby he was staring at the gun, he looked back and Fiona was screaming he brought his hand up to his chest something felt wet, he looked at his hand and it was red, his breathing started to quicken and he fell to his knees.

He swallowed a huge lump that had formed in his throat and he fell backwards he looked up and Fiona was looking at him crying, everything was moving so slow but then the bullet started to burn and time was moving normally again.

"Stay with me Adam" Fiona was crying and holding her hand over Adam's tattoo, he looked over to where Bobby was standing but he wasn't there anymore he felt his foot move and he looked down Bobby was on the ground and Drew was punching him over and over. Drew kicked the gun away and picked up the phone.

"Hold on Bro the ambulance is on the way okay just hang on" Adam looked up at his brother and he was crying, he couldn't remember the last time he saw Drew crying.

He looked at Fiona reached out his hand and grabbed her stomach.

"Take care of my baby okay" he didn't know why but he thought he should say it before he fell into darkness he could feel black fuzz pulling at the corners of his eye lids.

zzZZzz

Adam stood in the foyer he put his hand up to his chest and it wasn't wet he looked down there was a hole in his shirt but it wasn't bleeding. He saw the front door swing open and paramedics ran in, he followed them into the living room he could see Declan and Eli standing back eyes red rimmed looking at the floor. He followed their line of sight and saw Fiona and Drew on the floor holding someone Drew had his hands over his chest and Fiona was crying.

"How long has he been out"

"Uh.. I.. a minute or less" Drew stuttered.

"Okay, is it just one gun shot to the chest?"

"Yeah… only one shot"

"That guy, is he hurt too"

"HE DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER TAKE CARE OF ADAM!" Fiona yelled at the paramedic. Adam was shocked not only to hear her swear but for her to scream at the guy who was just trying to do his job.

"_Did she say Adam" he looked down and sure enough that was him._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?"_

"_What the fuck is correct" Adam turned around to the familiar voice and sure enough was face to face with Bianca._

"_Bianca am I dead" he didn't want to die he didn't even get the chance to tell Fiona that the baby she was carrying was his._

"_We don't know yet, the paramedics are working on it" she pointed to the ground, he turned around and saw the paramedics connect the AED to his chest._

"_So does that mean I might live"_

"_Well yeah I guess that's exactly what it means. Technically it's already been decided but we have to talk so here I am. Come on this is depressing let's go to an awesome time, when you ran into me three years ago. He nodded and she took his hand in hers and pulled him out of the house._

**Originally this was gonna be a three pager that I'd upload right away but guess not. I'll maybe double update today since I failed to do so yesterday.**

**Oh an AED stands for Automated External Defibrillator basically it checks if your heart is working and if it isn't administers a shock to start up your heart.**


	4. In Between

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**Jeez you guys are negative, what if Bianca isn't dead but a spirit guide with a familiar face…**

**drew- Thanks for the ideas I'm considering one, but I don't know yet when I choose I'll help you out on that.**

_Adam and Bianca walked out of the house._

"_Hey Bee are you dead? Am I dead? What's going on?" She looked at him and smiled._

"_You have a lot of questions don't you?" He shrugged and smiled at her, he did miss her for a while he thought he was falling in love with her and then out of the blue she told him.._

"_Hey you know I can pretty much hear all your thoughts right?" she laughed and he blushed._

"_Sorry but I was just curious what happened with us"_

"_You're getting ahead of yourself first were going to go back to that day we ran into each other. You're taking me to a bar?" _

"_Yup, well that is where you found me" _

"_Found you? I was just looking to get drunk" they both laughed and suddenly they were no longer outside his house but a Cantina in Old Town._

"_So how is this gonna play out, like a flashback or something?"_

"_Or something" she grinned at him and pulled him inside the bar, Adam looked over and saw himself from three years ago it was 3 months after the DSP but once in a while he'd go out choose a bar and get hammered. He winced as he saw himself trying to take a shot, he missed his mouth and it spilled on his shirt._

"FUCK! I need more shots!" A waitress walked over to him, he'd recognize that dark haired girl anywhere.

"Bianca? Hey it's me Adam" she smiled at how he looked completely wasted but still cheery, she had seen him come around before but was to scared to approach he looked a lot different then he did in high school. She wasn't sure if he'd be angry or what he'd say to seeing her again.

He pulled out the chair next to him suggesting she sit next to him, she looked over at her aunt and motioned that she was taking her break and then sat down.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of running into my high school bully who at one point dated my brother." She was taken aback at his straightforward approach but remembered he was always like that being drunk didn't change him.

"I work here I've seen you come in a few times"

"Oh and you're barely approaching me, why?" he turned his body so that he was facing her, she took in how different he looked. His muscles were defined and he had 5 o' clock shadow, his eyes looked sad and his chest was flat and muscular.

"Bianca my eyes are up here" he chuckled and took another shot, she blushed at having been caught staring.

"Sorry"

"It's alright it's not the first time I've caught someone staring at my muscles" he flexed "Can't blame them I look good" they both laughed.

"So you didn't answer my question"

"Right, well I didn't know how you'd react to seeing your bully again, you look so different I almost didn't recognize you but those eyes, can't forget those eyes." He smiled he had been told on more than one occasion that his piercing blue eyes is what most recognized.

"Well I don't care about that it was high school crap, I'm definitely over it if you are?" He watched her to see if there was anything menacing in her eyes and was surprised to see that there wasn't, he didn't see the look of hate or anything.

"I am definitely over it, I never said it but I am really sorry how horrible I was to you and then the way I…"

"It's okay you don't have to apologize, that was a long time ago I already forgave you."

"You have?"

"Yeah I forgave you a long time ago" he grabbed a plate of chips and ate some so that the alcohol got soaked up a bit.

"So what are you doing in San Diego?"

"Well after I graduated I came down here to get a change of scenery, its always sunny here I like it. I think the weather helped to mellow me out a bit" he smiled, she was definitely mellowed out. She looked like she was comfortable here.

"Well you look good, but then again you've always looked good" he cocked his eyebrow at her, and she laughed same old Adam.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Torres?"

"Maybe I am, I blame the alcohol" they both laughed. He talked with her for the remainder of her lunch break and even ate a little just so that the alcohol wouldn't be bad on his stomach, they talked about school what they were doing and Adam found out that Bianca's family owned the bar. But then she had to go back to work and Adam continued to get drunk at some point Bianca joined him and soon they were both really drunk and making out as they walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"_Alright fast forward to the morning" Adam looked at an amused Bianca._

"_What you don't feel like reliving that night"_

"_Oh it's not that but aren't we kind of like in heaven or something that seems a little inappropriate" she laughed and shrugged suddenly what they were looking at moved and now there was sunlight streaming in through the window._

"_Better?" _

"_Much, I mean for all I know my relatives up there were watching that be an awkward hello when I walked through the pearly gates" she pointed to the bed when she saw Adam start to wake up._

Adam's head was pounding he looked around where the hell was he God not again shit wasn't the DSP over FUCK! He got up and he wasn't wearing anything yeah he had been a whore last night, he looked around and found his boxers on top of a lamp. He grinned who was he with last night that he threw his boxers at a lamp.

"Oh hey you're awake" he recognized the voice immediately and he turned around yeah that was Bianca.

"Bianca?"

"Yeah who were you expecting? Wait you don't remember last night do you?" he stared at her and then felt the memories rush back to him, well at least he hadn't been with a total stranger so that was a plus.He grabbed his head it hurt really bad this had to be one of the worst hangovers.

"Oh I remember, well now anyway. You took advantage of me" he smiled and she grinned at him.

"No I didn't you were the one that threw your boxers initiating last night" he shrugged his shoulders.

"So what does this mean, do I have to marry you now" he said as he reached for his pants.

"Of course you have to make an honest woman out of me, I'm not that slutty girl from high school anymore." She was joking but part of it was true ever since she moved to San Diego she no longer slept around, now she was waiting for the person she could settle down with maybe have a few kids.

"Ha alright as long as you don't get an awesome job and leave me behind" he winced he made the joke but it still hurt.

"Is that what happened with you and Fiona?" She had heard all about their break up on the gossip channels and how no one spoke about the break up.

"Pretty much I mean I didn't actually give her the chance to dump me I kind of told her that I didn't love her and maybe insinuated that I cheated" she looked at her to see her reaction she just smirked and he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"If you love them let them go, right?" he nodded he hadn't even thought about it like that.

"I guess that's exactly what I did." She noticed that he was suddenly lost in thought possibly remembering his break up so she decided to snap him out of it by throwing his shirt at him.

"Thanks, I got lost in my head there" he pulled the shirt off his head and put it on.

"Noticed come on let's go downstairs to get breakfast" she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Wait did you say downstairs?" He looked around they were in a little apartment with a kitchen why would they go downstairs for breakfast.

"You didn't pay attention to where we went last night did you?"

"How could I your tongue was shoved down my throat" he laughed when she gave him a menacing look but then they were both laughing.

"I live upstairs from the restaurant, remember my family owns the place" he nodded it had slipped his mind.

"_Okay so are we gonna watch our relationship over the next 5 months or do you have a montage thing for me?"_

"_Alright I'll put it in fast forward, you sure you don't want to reminisce and watch our beautiful relationship" she joked and he just smiled at her._

"_I feel like we need popcorn for this"_

"_Yeah or …" _

"_Awesome a Lay Z Boy, you know me so well" they sat down and watched there relationship unfold. There was images of them at the beach, the movies, dinner, a lot of them at her place. Images of them with her family and at the restaurant, of them jogging together. Then there was images of them fighting this was near the end of the relationship, she'd throw things at him, kicked him out of the restaurant a lot of times. _

"_What happened Bee, honestly we were so happy and then suddenly everything I did was wrong, you'd go off and I didn't know what I did." She contemplated how she was going to tell him._

"_Adam we were a fling, no one even knew you were seeing me. Well my family knew but your family and friends didn't."_

"_That's because they wouldn't have understood, besides I was already planning on telling them I was starting to love you and then just like that you dropped me, no explanation just nothing." She pointed forward making him look at Bianca in her bathroom staring at the sink. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Just watch" he looked up she lifted a white stick stared at it and then threw it in the trash._

"_What was that" she zoomed in to the trash can it was a pregnancy test, two pink lines were on it._

"_Is that a.." she nodded her head and then they sat quietly he wasn't sure what to say._

"_Is it.." she nodded again and he looked at the stick, he felt panicked and like he needed to throw up._

"_Why didn't you tell me? Why would you keep that from me?"_

"_Because I didn't know how it happened, I didn't understand, if you were the only one I was with how it happened. If I told you I was pregnant you would have walked away assuming I cheated like you did with Fiona." he stood up and paced, it's true if she said she was pregnant he would have walked away at that point he would have gone on instinct he wouldn't have called his doctor._

"_That's why you pushed me away, you did it before I got the chance to leave"_

"_Yeah I mean I was starting to fall for you to, and then that happened and there was also a part of me that believed you weren't over her, so I pushed you out before you could walk out." He sat back down and looked up at the screen there was now an image of a baby with piercing blue eyes._

"_Is that…" she nodded and he stared at the screen, he could feel tears burn his cheeks that was his baby._

"_It's a girl"_

"_A girl, she's beautiful what's her name?" he couldn't keep his eyes off of that beautiful face._

"_Audra"_

"_That's my mom's name"_

"_I know, it seemed fitting" the images were changing and he was watching the little girl grow up, she walked and talked._

"_How old is she?"_

"_She'll be 2 in October"_

"_Where is she now?"_

"_She's with my aunt you met her, remember?"_

"_Yeah I remember, wait where are you? Did you… are you..?" she shook her head._

"_No I mean I guess you could call me a vegetable I'm in between"_

"_How what happened?"_

"_A drunk driver, hit me head on"_

"_So you're in a coma? What about her is she okay?" _

"_Yeah, she's fine she wasn't in the car with me so she's safe."_

"_How could he do that to you" he pointed upwards referring to god._

"_Things happen for a reason"_

"_But she needs you, she needs…"_

"_No right now she needs you"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah there's not much I can give her from where I am but you can, you have a chance to take care of that little girl in a way I can't"_

"_Do you mean I'm going to live?"_

"_Yeah I just needed to talk to you, right now you're at the hospital unconscious but you'll be fine" he took a breath relieved to be alive but now he was scared he had a daughter and a baby on the way, it was too much to take._

"_Hey listen to me you can do this, stop questioning, stop being scared, they're waiting for you don't let them down." _

"_I'll try, Bee did I get anyone else…" she laughed._

"_No just me and Fiona, aren't you lucky. You could have had a whole litter but the big guy watched over you"_

"_You think so?"_

"_Hey you wouldn't be alive if he didn't" he smiled remembering the conversation with his grandpa._

"_Now that is a great man, you better do him right" he furrowed his brows at her._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You'll see but right now you have to get back can't have you inactive so much your family must be really worried" he stood up and they hugged._

"_I'm gonna miss you so much Bee, but I guess I'll see you everyday in that little girl."_

"_We'll see each other again someday, hopefully not soon. And you can always visit me" he looked at her wondering what she meant._

"_I'm down the hall from your hospital room" he nodded his head in understanding._

zzZzz

Adam opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings yup he was in the hospital he looked to his right and there was Fiona sitting on the chair fast asleep he took a glance at the clock on the wall it was eight in the morning wow he missed his birthday completely, that sucks. Suddenly he remembered something he got up from the bed gently taking off the tubes plugged into him and walked out of the room the nurse started to stand but he motioned her to sit down, she hesitated but sat back down. He walked down the hall opened a door peeked in and there she was he stepped in and sat on the chair that was next to her bed. He gently reached for her hand and held it.

"Hey Bee its been a while huh, I talked to you not that long ago. I still can't believe that you're here you seem so vulnerable you were always so strong." He could feel his eyes burn, he kissed her hand and just watched her sleep, the door creaked open and he was about to wave away the nurse but instead a small figure ran into the room and stared at him.

"Hi I Audi, who you?" he looked down and he was face to face with a dark haired little girl with piercing blue eyes.

**Again this was supposed to be a three pager.**

**Audi, I already love her.**

**ITS LATE MAY so her birthday is in 5 months.**


	5. What?

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**Sorry for the delay I've been sick.**

**drew- no problem man and thanks **

**Hi- like crack? Ha hadn't heard that one b4 **

Fiona had watched as Adam was shot and she saw as the paramedics had brought him back to life, he was officially dead 60 seconds. The panic that had hit her when Bobby fired the shot was nothing compared to the fear and panic she felt as he flat lined, that was an image that she would never forget. He had lost a lot of blood so much so that both Drew and Mrs. Torres had to donate their blood to Adam. He was stable but unconscious the doctors were uncertain as to when he would wake up.

They were all in his room just waiting for a sign, anything really, to tell them that he was going to be okay. Adam and Fiona's parents had shown up at the hospital minutes after he had been brought back, Fiona was grateful for their timing because she was afraid of Mrs. Torres' reaction. Alli and Clare had been called and they were sitting on one side of Adam's hospital bed with Drew and Eli. Declan and Holly J stood next to Fiona who only stared at Adam.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" everyone immediately turned to look at Eli, and Clare smacked his arm.

"What the fuck Eli, that's not the kind of stuff you say in a situation like this" Drew stared at Eli waiting for a reply.

"I'm sorry to be blunt, but I dealt with this before and it sucks, so my therapist says I should expect everything and I just want to be able to prepare myself in case Adam doesn't make it." Drew understood where he was coming from but he didn't want to give up hope that his brother was going to wake up and they'd laugh about how crazy Bobby had gotten.

"C'mon guys this is Adam were talking about any moment he's going to wake up and make fun of us for even thinking that anything else could happen" Declan said, they all stayed quiet and stared at Adam as if that might have triggered a response but still nothing.

Fiona had been quiet the entire time not sure what to think so instead she replayed the words that Adam had yelled at Bobby, he had told him that the baby was his and that the blood that ran through the baby's veins was the same one that ran through his. She put her hand over her belly and just stared at Adam, they were going to have a baby together the thought made her happy but she didn't want to raise the baby alone she needed Adam.

"Honey are you hungry? Fiona?" Holly J touched Fiona's shoulder making her look at her mom.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"I just asked if you were hungry?"

"No, I'm not hungry"

Lara pointed at Fiona's hand that was still lying on her stomach "I'm sorry I just assumed since you keep holding your stomach that you were hungry, the only other reason that you could be holding your stomach is if you were pregnant" she smiled at her expecting Fiona to tell her otherwise. Fiona just turned her head to look at Adam, she wasn't going to say anything until she had talked to him about it. Everyone else in the room tensed at the question they hadn't expected it to come up because of what had happened. Audra seemed to notice the sudden shift in the room.

"Fiona are you pregnant?" Fiona looked at Mrs. Torres and didn't know how to answer she didn't want to lie and she didn't want to say anything either. She took one last glance at Adam and then turned to face her "Yes I am" everyone just watched cautiously not knowing what was about to happen. Lara was shocked she just looked at Fiona's stomach, Audra stood up and walked over to Fiona who took a breath and expected to be slapped or yelled at. She wasn't Mrs. Torres leaned down and put her hand on Fiona's stomach and then smiled at her.

"I guess I finally get my first grand baby" she pulled Fiona in for a hug and whispered in her ear "I don't know how this happened but I know Adam's the father." Fiona started to cry and hugged Mrs. Torres harder she was the first one to actually congratulate her and believe that Adam was the father.

"Thank you" they hugged for a minute longer and then pulled apart, Lara had walked over and took Audra's place hugging Fiona.

"A baby is a wonderful thing, you and Adam are lucky"

Everyone just stared at the two mothers who had better reactions to the news then they had, they felt stupid and wanted to erase the emotions of the past day.

"Alright I think we should all go home get some rest and then check back on Adam tomorrow morning." Omar stood next to his wife, he knew if he didn't take her to Drew's she'd never leave Adam's side. Audra hesitated but let her husband pull her away she waved goodbye and they left with Lara and James Fiona's dad.

"I'm going to stay here, but you guy's feel free to go, I'll call you if anything changes." Slowly everyone trickled out of the room Declan and Drew were the last two in the room they just stared at Adam expecting him to wake up and laugh at them for being so worried, but he didn't and then finally they left. Fiona looked at Adam it was strange seeing him so still he was always doing something, most of the time it was like he had a hyperactive disorder. When he wasn't working out he was playing video games or hanging out with the guys, even when he was sitting still he had a comic book in hand or some kind of food.

"Don't leave me" she held onto her stomach until sleep took her.

zzZzz

Adam looked down at the little girl not knowing what to say or how he should react, if he hugged her she'd probably freak out at the stranger. He cleared his throat "Hi Audi, I'm Adam" she stared up at him and reached out to his eyes and pulled on his eyelid and he smiled.

"Blue, are you my daddy?" his eyes widened and he wasn't sure if he heard her right, before he could say anything a woman he'd met before ran in.

"Audi I told you never to…Oh hi Adam" she stopped in her tracks and took in the little girl holding his face and his watery eyes. She sighed she knew that sooner or later he'd come around and ask questions.

"This my daddy?" the little girl asked her aunt Leticia, who just stared at her and smiled she preferred to speak to Adam alone before saying anything to her. She needed to find out what kind of reaction he'd have, she wasn't about to give the girl a father only to have him walk away.

"Didn't you have a picture you wanted to show mommy" a light suddenly turned on in the girl's eyes she pulled a picture out of her pocket and jumped onto the bed and started to talk to her mom. Leticia waved Adam over and he stood up walking over to her but keeping his eyes on the little girl.

"Well I'm sure you're…"

"She just asked me if I was her father, does she know about me?" Adam couldn't contain his frustration, this was his daughter he understood Bianca's reasoning but this was his daughter and she knew about him.

"Calm down, I know you have a lot of questions, just calm down first" she put a gentle hand on his shoulder and watched his face change into a sad expression. He looked over at Bianca and at his daughter, she was his daughter, he had missed so much already, he turned back to face her.

"Okay I'm calm, does she know about me?"

"She knows of you, Bianca used to talk to her about her daddy Adam the one who gave her those blue eyes."

"She talked to her about me" he could feel his eyes tear up and he quickly wiped them away, he wanted to finish the conversation before letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Yeah, everyday she'd tell her something about you. Audi would beg to see you but Bianca didn't give in, so to her you were Adam blue eyes." Why was Bianca so stubborn.

"I wanted to tell you" he always liked Aunt Leticia she knew about him and she couldn't care less, he remembered her exact words "You look like a man, you walk like a man, and you definitely eat like a man. I don't see why anyone would call you otherwise." He and Bianca had laughed and were relieved that she could care less, she treated him like a son.

"You don't wonder how it's possible…"

"I talked to her about it, and you were the only one she was with and then when she was born with your eyes there was no denying it, that little girl is yours" he smiled at her.

"How long has Bianca been in a coma?" it was the question he wanted to know since he walked into the room.

"Almost two months, the doctor's say she might not wake up. How did you know she was in a coma?"

"You're not going to believe me but she came to me when I got shot" she raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at him and he was wearing a hospital gown.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll live" he chuckled and she smiled at him, it was the same Adam she remembered always so relaxed.

"What do you mean she came to you" he looked over to Bianca.

"Well I was I guess in between and she was my spirit guide, she told me about Audi and that she was in a coma" she just nodded.

"I'm glad she told you, I never agreed with Bianca's reasoning for not telling you. You're a father and you needed to know, _pero ya la conoces como es._" (but you know how she is) Adam smiled when she spoke Spanish to him, when she had found out that he was Hispanic there conversations were always in Spanish.

"_Si me acuerdo muy bien como es" _they both laughed. (Yeah I remember how she is)

"_Que estas pensando?_" she asked him what he was thinking and he wasn't sure, where did he go from here.

"_La verdad, _I have no idea." (Truthfully)

"There's something I have to talk to you about" he turned to face her, she had a serious expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well Bianca's mom she wants to take Audi back to Canada with her, because I can't take care of her and run my business. I've done okay so far but it's too much for me to handle." This was the first time he was meeting his daughter and already she was being taken away, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight after being apart for so long.

zzZzz

Fiona woke up to find an empty bed she immediately stood up and ran out of the room to the nurses station.

"Adam Torres, where is he?" the nurse looked up from the computer to a panicked Fiona.

"He's fine, don't worry"

"What do you mean he's fine the cables are everywhere in the room and he's not in his bed."

"I know but he's fine he walked down the hall to visit another patient" Fiona relaxed a little she thought the worst when she didn't see him on the bed.

"Did you say he walked to visit another patient?" the nurse smiled at her.

"Yes he walked on his own and is in that room, visiting another patient" Fiona was glad to hear that Adam was fine and walking around but who was he visiting at the hospital.

"Could you tell me whose in that room" the nurse looked at the door number and then picked up a chart.

"It looks like a Ms. DeSousa is in that room" the name sounded familiar, she thought about it and then it hit her.

"Is it a Bianca DeSousa" the nurse looked at the chart one more time and nodded.

"Yes a Bianca DeSousa is in that room" why would Adam want to visit Bianca, and why was Bianca in San Diego, she thanked the nurse and walked over to the door, she stopped when she heard Adam speak.

"I don't want my daughter to leave, is there anyway that she could stay with me?" Fiona's eyes widened did he say his daughter, she opened the door and as soon as she did both Adam and another woman looked at her.

"Did you say you're daughter" Adam's eyebrows shot up as he saw Fiona open the door.

**Yes a cliffhanger, I'll try to update early tomorrow.**

**Points to both Audra and Lara for being so great about the pregnancy.**

**I like Bianca's aunt she's a pretty awesome lady.**

**REVIEW tell me what you think.**


	6. My daughter

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**SORRY I KNOW I SAID I'D UPLOAD 3 DAYS AGO BUT ONE OF THE PARTS I COULDN'T GET RIGHT! **

**DestinAy- I was tearing up and I wrote it, there's another scene here that got me teary eyed. **

**Drew- Thanks, and I haven't forgotten about the baby names, it's hard to find a good one.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys keep them coming. **

Adam could feel his heart race, this was not how he planned to tell Fiona about Bianca or his daughter. He looked at Fiona as the question still hung in the air he looked back at Audi she was looking at him with a smile, he smiled back and then looked at Aunt Leticia.

"_Dejeme hablo con ella y horita continuamos con esta conversacion_" (Let me talk to her and then we can continue this conversation) he looked over at the little girl who looked like she would follow him if he left.

"I'll be right back stay here with your Aunt Leti" she was hesitant but nodded and continued to talk to Bianca, Aunt Leticia just smiled at him and he looked at Fiona who still had a confused look on her face.

"Let's talk in my room" he gently guided Fiona back to his room she still hadn't said anything they got to his room and he closed the door.

"Adam, did you say your daughter?" He took a breath and looked at her, she was clearly hoping that he'd say that she heard him wrong.

"Yes, that little girl that you saw she's my daughter" Fiona's facial expression went from shock to confusion within seconds.

"Bianca, you slept with Bianca?"

"I… I was in a relationship with Bianca" Fiona couldn't believe what she was hearing how could Adam date Bianca, and how long had he known he had a daughter.

"I know you probably have …" Fiona didn't let him finish she couldn't understand how any of this was happening, that she heard he only dated Anya.

"When did you date Bianca? How long have you known that you had a daughter? How could you even date Bianca? And what makes you so sure that, that girl is your daughter?" Adam could tolerate her questions about the when and how, but not when she questioned if that was his daughter.

"I understand that this is hard for you, but don't you dare insinuate that Audi isn't my daughter Bianca was only with me, no one else."

"But how can you be so certain, we all know…"

"Fiona don't finish your sentence because you have no idea what you're talking about"

"I don't understand how you could so easily believe her when she says that she's your daughter but when I told you I was pregnant you assumed I had cheated" Adam blinked understanding why she was upset, he stepped closer to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I could have ever believed that this baby your carrying wasn't mine but you have to understand where I was coming from, until I talked to the doctor I didn't even know it was a possibility."

He pulled back and placed his hand on her stomach "This baby is me and you, this baby is the reason I can believe that Audi is my daughter." A tear ran down her cheek and Adam gently wiped it away.

"What doctor?" they sat down on the bed and Adam told her about the visit to the Doctor and about how after a paternity test the Doctor was going to keep a close watch on her. He then continued to tell her about his relationship with Bianca, about her accident, and he did his best to explain his dream.

"So you have a daughter with Bianca?"

"Yeah, I'm as surprised as you are but she's here and she's mine, Bianca said that Audi needed me so I'm going to do anything to make sure I can take care of her." Fiona nodded she wasn't sure how she felt about Adam having a child with someone else but she existed and together they were going to deal with it.

"Did I hear you say that she was going to stay with you?"

"I want her to live with me, Leticia can't take care of Audi and I don't want her to go to Canada, I just found out she exists I can't have her taken away."

They sat a while longer discussing the living arrangement and how exactly he was going to tell his mom all this current information, he wished that all he had to do was explain why he got shot but now there was going to be a very long conversation with both their parents.

zzZzz

"Are you sure you want to do this, you don't have to Bianca's mom said she would take her in" Adam looked at Fiona who only smiled at him.

"Yeah, she's my daughter if there's anyone that should take care of her it's me, I need her just as much as she needs me" he looked over to Audi who was now lying in the bed with her mom taking a little nap while the adults talked.

"Alright but first were going to have to introduce the two of you and make sure she's okay with everything" both Adam and Fiona nodded in understanding, they weren't going to make Audi do something she didn't want to do.

"Of course it's up to her what she wants to do" Leticia smiled at him and then looked at Fiona, she noticed right away the way Fiona held her stomach.

"_Tu novia esta embarasada?" _(Your girlfriends pregnant?)Adam glanced at Fiona and he noticed what Leticia noticed.

"_Si hayer fue al doctor y le confirmo que esta embarasada_" (Yeah, she went to the doctor yesterday and he confirmed that she's pregnant) Fiona just looked between the two she heard the word doctor, she wished she had continued her Spanish classes.

"_Estas seguro que le vas a poder dar a Audi la atencion que necesita, porque horita parese que ya tienes una familia_" (Are you sure that you are going to be able to give Audi the attention she needs, it looks like you already have a family) Adam looked at Audi and then at Fiona, he knew that they would be able to fit her into their lives just fine.

"_Audi es mi hija, aunque tengo una familia ella siempre vas ser mi sangre, me entiende?" _(Audi is my daughter, even though I have a family she will always be my blood, do you understand what I'm saying?" Leticia just smiled he was going to do just fine, it be a bit of juggling but he was ready for fatherhood.

"_Si te entiendo, se que vas a ser un gran padre, quisiera que Bianca te pudiera ver"_ (Yes I understand, I know you're going to be a great father, I wish that Bianca could see you) Adam grinned at her and glanced over at Bianca and his daughter, he wasn't going to get tired of saying that, she was starting to wake up. Leticia got up to go get Audi when she did Fiona took the opportunity to ask Adam what they talked about.

"Hey what were you guys talking about, you lost me when you started speaking Spanish" Adam chuckled.

"Babe you really have to learn because our baby is going to be bilingual" she smiled at him but waited for him to continue.

"She just wanted to be sure that I'd be able to give both Audi and you the same amount of attention" Fiona gave him a look, because now she was wondering the same thing, he saw the look on her face and turned to face her.

"Hey listen to me you, this baby, and Audi are all my family and I'll love you all equally. Don't worry okay but for the first few days I'm going to be making up for lost time with Audi, okay?"

"I understand you missed a lot, just don't forget about me"

"Never" he leaned in and kissed her gently just as Audi approached.

"Hey no kissing daddy" when she called him daddy Adam felt his face break into a huge smile, Fiona saw how happy he was and she couldn't help but to smile.

Adam looked down at the little girl "So you know I'm your daddy?" the little girl looked at his eyes one more time and smiled.

"You Adam blue eyes, of course you my daddy" she jumped on his lap and wrapped her little arms around his neck he felt his eyes begin to water as he started to cry, she let go of his neck and wiped the tears away

"Don't cry daddy, I'm here" he smiled at her.

"I'm okay their tears of joy" he looked at Fiona and she was wiping away tears.

"Audi I want you to meet someone, this is Fiona" Audi took a look at Fiona then extended her hand which Fiona shook.

"Hi I Audra, call me Audi, you my daddy's wife?" Fiona smiled at the little girl, she had a pretty big vocabulary for someone who wasn't even two.

"You're a smart little girl aren't you? And no I'm his girlfriend" Leticia smiled as she watched all three of them interact.

"Mommy said must be daddy's jeans, are your jeans smart daddy" both Fiona and Adam laughed.

"I guess they are" Audi jumped off of Adam's lap and walked over to her mom.

"Hey mommy, daddy's here and he brought his girfrien Fi..Fio.. Fona" she gestured for them to move closer.

"Hi Bianca, I'm here taking care of things just like you told me to" he gently squeezed Fiona's hand and Fiona cleared her throat.

"It's been a long time Bianca, from what Adam tells me you turned out to be a pretty great person I wish I could have met the new you. You're daughter is adorable and I promise that we'll take good care of her." Audi tilted her head at Fiona.

"Fona you gonna take care of me with daddy Adam?"

"If you'll let me I'd like to take care of you with your daddy"

"So I have two mommies?" Adam wasn't sure how to explain that one to her luckily Fiona did and spoke before Adam could.

"You can call me Fiona for now if you want, and then when you're ready to call me anything else you can" Audi looked at Fiona as she thought it over.

"I call you mommy Fona, I have mommy Bee and mommy Fona, okay?" Fiona smiled at the little girl who had already won her heart.

"Okay but only if you want to"

"Okay, daddy I hungry" Adam chuckled because he was actually really hungry himself.

"Yup you're definitely your fathers daughter" Leticia and Fiona laughed as Adam and Audi just stared at them. He picked her up from the bed and held her while they continued to laugh.

"I eat a lot that's why they're laughing" Audi smiled "Me too" Adam chuckled.

"I have to change and then we can go eat okay" Audi nodded and Adam handed her over to her aunt, Fiona and Adam walked back to his room. He took off his robe and Fiona stared at his chest he had a bandage over his wound, she walked over to him and touched the bandage Adam looked at her and then placed his hand over hers.

"I'm okay, I'm right here with you"

"I know, but you scared me you were dead for 60 seconds, there was so much blood, and 2 inches to the right…" Adam pulled her into his arms.

"I know but I didn't okay, the big guy wants me here to take care of you and Audi, my family." They held each other a while longer until Fiona's phone went off she reached for it and saw it was Adam's mom, she showed him the screen and he took the phone from her.

"Hello"

"OH MY GOD ADAM!"

"Yeah mom, could you not yell into my ear" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry but you're awake I was so worried, and why did that Bobby guy shoot you?"

"Woah take a breath ma, I'll see you in a little we have things to talk about, could you call everyone to be at Drew's I'd like to talk to all of you."

"Is this about the pregnancy?"

"You know about that?" He looked at Fiona and she just shrugged.

"Yes, we all know so there's no need"

"Actually I need to talk to you about other things"

"Okay… are you okay?"

"Yeah it's nothing bad but I need to talk to all of you"

"Well if you're fine then I'll gather everyone here, see you in a bit"

"Yeah, bye" he hung up the phone and looked at Fiona.

"Well I guess the best way to break the news is to gather everyone and tell them"

"Yeah this way we don't have to explain more than once" Adam finished changing then he and Fiona went to the nurses station and checked him out, they gave him some instructions to clean the wound, he was given a sling to keep pressure off his arm and a prescription for medicated cream. They walked back into the room and Leticia and Audi were talking, when Audi saw him she instantly ran to greet him.

"You back, I thought you left" she was holding tightly to his leg which let him know that she was genuinely afraid she wouldn't see him again. He quickly got down to eye level with her.

"Hey you listen to me, I'm not leaving you ever again okay? No matter what I'll always be here for you" she looked at him for a second before hugging him as tight as she could.

"Promise?" he hugged her back "I promise" they let go and she was smiling again.

"Alright you want to come meet my mom, your grandma?" Audi's eyes widened she hadn't met any of her grandparents.

"I have a gramma?"

"Yeah and a grandpa, and I'm sure Fiona's parents will love you too" she smiled at him and he hoped that the introduction would go well.

"_Leticia vienes con nosotros?_" (Leticia are you coming with us) Leticia would go to make sure that everything went well but she needed to go to work, and she was sure that Audi was in good hands.

"_No tu entroducela a tu familia y luego me vas a ver en el restaurante y podemos hablar mas bien de lo que va ah pasar."_(No you introduce her to your family and later you can come see me at the restaurant and we can figure out what's going to happen) Adam nodded and held Audi's hand and Fiona's and they walked out, Leticia followed behind them noticing that they were definitely a beautiful family.

**Ending this chapter on a good note before we introduce Audi to the rest of the family. **

**They took Fiona's pregnancy well but how will they take Adam having a daughter with Bianca?**

**Review, I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	7. Family Meeting

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**In this chapter we take another look at the BADAM relationship.**

Adam walked out of the hospital with Fiona on one side and Audi on the other, he liked the way it felt it was his family.

"So do we have to take a taxi?"

"No Drew drove you're car here it's in the parking lot" Adam smiled he loved driving his car, after driving for a few years having to use a taxi was an unnecessary money pit.

"Daddy you have a car?"

"Yeah I do, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue, like my eyes and yours" Fiona grinned at the little girl, she hadn't been sure if she was going to be okay with Adam's daughter but she was so adorable and she took a lot from Adam how could she not already love her.

"Then you might not like my car so much"

"Why?"

"My car's red"

"I like red"

"I thought you said you liked blue?" he said with a smile.

"I can like more colors"

"You really are a smart girl aren't you"

"Yup"

They reached his car and Audi just stared at the car and reached into her pocket pulling out a Hot Wheels car.

"I love it" Adam looked down at her hand and smiled at the little car it was his, he remembered when Bianca gave it to him.

zzZzz

_It was one of the hottest days of the summer but here he was taking the bus and walking all the way to Bianca's family restaurant. It had gotten so hot he was walking around shirtless, it was moments like these that he wanted to buy a car. He finally arrived at the restaurant and practically ran in for its AC once inside he closed his eyes and just let the cool air dry the sweat off his body, he felt a hand moving down his chest and stopping at the waist line of his shorts. Without opening his eyes he knew who it was, he'd know her scent anywhere._

"_I don't think my girlfriend would like you touching my naked torso" he laughed but then stopped as she cupped him and he reached for her hand and popped his eyes open seeing a seductive grin on her face._

"_Bee tu tia, te calmas?" (your aunt, can you calm down?) She grinned at him, she loved messing with him there was no way she'd do anything if her aunt was around. _

"_It's okay she's out back, besides she already knows we have sex" he smiled at her and shook his head._

"_There's a difference in knowing and seeing" she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the kitchen._

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_Out back, but first I have a present for you close your eyes and extend your hand" he chuckled and put one hand over his eyes and extended his other hand out to her, he felt her put something on his hand and he could feel wheels. He smiled as he recognized what it was, he opened his eyes and he was in fact holding a hot wheels car._

"_I don't know if you've noticed but I don't play with toy cars anymore" she playfully rolled her eyes at him._

"_That's only an example" he looked down at the little car as she pulled him outside the toy car was a red Camaro with black racing stripes, it was definitely a car he wanted._

"_An example for what?" he looked up and he was outside, Bianca was still holding on to his hand and he saw Bianca's aunt standing next to a covered car._

"_Hola tia Leti, que estamos haciendo aqui atras?" (Hi aunt Leti, what are we doing back here?) she smiled at him and Bianca pushed Adam forward._

"_Te compramos algo no es gran cosa pero despues de que lo compongas se va a ver muy bien" (We bought you something it's not much, but after you fix it up it'll look real good)she pulled the cover off of the car revealing a 1969 Camaro Z28 it was a junker but it was still beautiful._

"_You'te giving me a car?" Both Bianca and aunt Leticia smiled at his reaction he was definitely in love with the car._

"_Yeah my aunt saw it the other day, and today we found out they only wanted 100 bucks and if we could tow it, it was ours well yours" he looked at the car imagining how many hours it would take to get it to look like the toy car he was holding. He walked over to aunt Leti and he hugged her and picked her up making her laugh._

"_Muchas gracias, es el major regalo que alguien me a dado" (This is the best present anyone has ever given me)he put her back down she kissed his cheek and smiled at him._

"_Tu nadamas sigue haciendola sonreir" (You just keep making her smile)he nodded and she went back inside. He walked over to Bianca and kissed her, she immediately deepened it after a few minutes he pulled back and smiled at her._

"_What's in this for you?" she feigned being insulted but then smiled when he cocked his eyebrow at her._

"_Fine, you're going to have to spend a lot of time fixing this car, you'll practically be living here." He laughed as he opened the car door for her she sat down and then he sat in the driver's side. _

"_So that's the plan keep me here as long as possible" she leaned forward and they kissed short but sweet._

"_Yes, do you have a problem with that."_

"_Nope I'm here as long as you want me here" he put the toy car on the dashboard._

"_It's going to be a while before I can get it to look like that" he smiled at her, he really was starting to fall for her._

zzZzz

"Adam?" Fiona waved her hand in front of his face and Audi did the same but it looked like she was waving hello at him.

"What? Sorry, that was my car did you're mom give that to you?" Audi looked down at the little car in her hand, she had been amazed at how her dad's car looked just liked her toy car.

"Yeah, she say it was your's" she handed him the car and he smiled as he looked over it, his car was basically a replica to it.

"What's so important about the car that you drifted into your mind" Fiona asked him with an amused look on her face.

"Bianca gave me both these cars" he handed her the toy car, she looked at it and now saw what they were looking at, they were identical.

"Wow she gave you this car"

"Well it get's hot here and I'd always show up sweaty and tired then one day I showed up and they gave me this car, it was a junker but I got it to start in a week. She never saw the finished product we broke up way before I could finish it." Fiona handed him the car back she knew they had gotten close but she didn't realize how much, she tried to hide the hurt but he saw it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Hey stop thinking about her, I'm here with you one hundred percent" he opened the car door and let Audi jump in the backseat he buckled her in and then held the door open for Fiona. Once in the car he held her hand and drove out of the hospital ready to face his family.

zzZzz

Audra paced around the room, she went into the kitchen got some water then walked back to the living room and paced some more. Once in a while Omar would look up from his newspaper just to make sure that she was still breathing.

"Why must you always pace, can't you sit and freak out you make me dizzy when you do that" Audra glared at her husband, she couldn't help it ever since Adam had called she was worried at what he could possibly want to speak to everyone about. There was a knock at the door and she practically ran to open it when she did she saw Lara and James Coyne smiling at her she moved aside to let them come in and they were followed by Declan and Holly J who was carrying Gracie.

"Hello, do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Hello to you too, you don't sound to happy to see us" Lara questioned her with a smirk, she could tell that Audra was a nervous wreck. Lara was actually calm she had discussed it with her husband and they were pretty certain they knew what Adam and Fiona had gathered them all together for.

"I'm sorry I was just expecting it to be Adam" she awkwardly smiled at them, Lara smiled and motioned for Audra to sit down.

"Don't worry it's Adam and Fiona after what we found out yesterday today's news shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone." She looked at her husband who just nodded.

James liked Adam he was apprehensive at first at having him date his daughter but he was good to her, he was no Bobby. Just thinking about that moron made him scowl he was glad he was finally behind bars were he belonged. He remembered the talk he had with Declan about the fight they had gotten into a few months back and he was even more certain that Adam deserved to be part of his family. When he got the call that Adam was in the hospital he had started to make calls to get all the information he could about the incident, apparently Adam had literally taken a bullet protecting Fiona, it was all he needed to hear he contacted his lawyer and told him to make sure that Bobby spent as much time as possible behind bars, and that he wasn't taken care of inside.

Now they were all waiting for some announcement that Adam and Fiona had to make and he was certain they were going to announce an engagement, the thought made him smile. The first time around it hadn't happened and he had been disappointed and even more so when his wife told him that Adam might have cheated, he couldn't believe it so he hired a P.I. to ease his mind and sure enough he found nothing, Adam was faithful. He told his P.I. to keep tabs on Adam just so that he knew what he was up to in school and with hopes that one day he'd reconcile with Fiona. He smiled once again as he remembered how he had managed to convince his daughter that the next best career move would be to open a store in California, San Diego to be exact. Fiona wasn't in San Diego long when she ran into Adam and then they were back together he didn't even have to push them together.

"You think that they're engaged" when he turned his attention back to his wife and Audra they were already discussing what the news was about.

"Well after what Fiona reveled yesterday it makes sense" Audra nodded that did seem very likely she felt herself relax.

There was another knock on the door and then the door swung open it was Drew, Eli, Alli, and Clare they waved hello and walked to the kitchen to stand with Declan who was taking water bottles out of the fridge.

"So do we know what's going on yet" Drew asked as he reached for a water bottle.

"Well our parent's seem to be convinced that Adam and Fiona are engaged" Declan said with a small smile, hopefully so but he highly doubted it.

"What you don't think that they could be engaged?" Alli asked Declan, she actually saw it as a possibility. Holly J stepped into the kitchen she had laid down Gracie for her nap in the bedroom.

"It doesn't make sense" Eli smirked at them, he was with Declan. Adam and Fiona hadn't had the time to fully discuss the pregnancy no way where they already engaged.

"Well this is Adam and Fiona, for all we know they're already married" Clare jested and they all laughed, Holly J just smiled and nodded her head she had to admit that Adam and Fiona were a couple that moved at a high pace.

There was a light knock at the door and then Fiona entered followed by Adam who was holding a little girls hand, he knelt down whispered in the little girls ear and then nodded his head at Fiona. The little girl let go of Adam's hand and instead held onto Fiona who walked past everyone and went into the same room that Holly J had taken Gracie for her nap.

No one had said anything not sure what was going on those who were in the kitchen stepped out and sat in the living room, Adam cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here…"

"Adam who was that little girl?" Audra asked, she had just accepted that Adam and Fiona were going to announce an engagement but by the way they had entered the apartment, and with a little girl she had never seen before she had no idea what was going on.

"That's what I have to talk to you guys about, see about two years ago I ran into Bianca…" he then continued to tell them about the relationship he had with Bianca and how she was in an accident and she was in a room down the hall from where he was.

"Do you guys have any questions" he looked at every one of their faces, most were filled with confusion.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were dating Bianca? And why Bianca?" Drew was the most surprised that he knew his brother was single until Anya.

"That's exactly why I didn't say anything, all of you would have judged her based on her past but she changed she was completely different. And mom didn't even want me to date, yes mom I know exactly what you were doing." Audra's eyebrows raised she didn't know that what she was doing was so obvious.

"I just didn't want you to rush into anything"

"I know and I'm grateful."

"Why are you telling us about Bianca now, I mean you're not seeing her anymore and she's in a coma" Adam took a breath. Lara leaned back and took everything that he had said in, and then she remembered the little girl.

"She's your daughter" she said her thought aloud and then looked around the room they were all staring at her when she looked back at Adam so did everyone else.

"Yeah she is" everyone stayed quiet not knowing what to say, this was huge news, Audra's eyes started to water, Adam saw her and thought he was disappointed in him.

"Mom I'm sorry don't cry, I didn't know she existed otherwise I would have done whatever possible to be with her.." she put her hand up motioning for him to stop talking.

"I'm not disappointed in you just I can't believe I already have a grandbaby and haven't had the chance to meet her. Can I meet her now?" Adam smiled and swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat.

"She really wants to meet you" he looked at the rest of them and they were now smiling at him.

"Do you guys want to meet my daughter?" they nodded and he walked over to the room and emerged with a little dark haired girl who was holding his hand with a huge smile, Fiona followed close behind and then Audi grabbed onto Fiona's hand.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Audra Desousa Torres"

**Looks like it's going well so far, in the next chapter we'll see what each couple thinks about the current situation.**

**How do you like Audra and James making sure they're kids would get together again.**

**REVIEW… and I think I'll be uploading every 3 days so next update will be Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	8. Tell Me How You Really Feel

**I don't own any part of Degrassi.**

**Alright so here's the first update in a long time because well I never got any notifications to my email server with all of your questions until I logged back into this account. I'm so so sorry that it took so long to get another chapter up. I tried to make this one longer to make up for it. **

**If you're still with me and want me to continue this thing let me know in the reviews. This time I will check myself in the story no more fuck ups. Enjoy.**

Eli and Clare watched as the little girl sat next to Audra and Omar Torres, Adams parents, the smile on their faces couldn't be any bigger. Fiona walked away from them following Holly J leaving the grandparents to meet their first granddaughter. Eli looked closely at Fiona as she walked into the next room, he couldn't quite read her facial expression but he could only assume that today wasn't going to be as pleasant as Adam thought it would go.

Clare reached for his hand and he instantly smiled, he looked at her and shrugged "I don't know what to say. Two days ago I was setting up to celebrate my best friend's birthday instead he gets shot almost dies and now he has a kid, a kid that he made with Bianca. I am honestly stumped here. "

"Stumped? That's got to be a first." She smiled at him but to be honest she was just as much at a loss for words as he was. Adam was their best friend and not once had he mentioned even running into Bianca and here he was telling everyone that he did more than just run into her he had a child with her.

"There's nothing we can say, just be here as Adam's best friends be happy that he gets to have something he never thought possible and buy presents. That's our first niece right there, you're an uncle Eli." She looked at him and could see some tension escape his shoulders "I'm an uncle and you're an aunt, go figure." He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "He's my best friend, he's the first person I'd tell if I was in love with someone, not that I'm not with you but if the tables were reversed I'd tell him about all this crap that's going on but he didn't think to ever mention it to me. I'm happy for him, I am, I just don't get why the secrecy with Bianca. I've never judged him, not once I just..." Clare wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed a little and nodded her head. "Trust me I understand where you're coming from but today just isn't the day to ask those questions." She looked over to the closed door Fiona had walked into "I can only imagine how Fiona's reacting to this, I don't know how I'd feel in a situation like this." Eli glanced at the closed door and sighed "These next couple of days aren't going to be very fun anyone. "

zzZzz

Fiona sat in the chair closest to the window and took a deep breath before looking over at Holly J, Holly J didn't even know where to begin a conversation with Fiona given the current situation.

"Go ahead, say whatever's on your mind Fiona. You don't have to pretend with me and you certainly don't have to worry about any judgment. Just tell me how you're feeling." Holly J looked at her sister in law trying to decipher some kind of feeling but she didn't see much just as she was going to try again Fiona lifted her hand up to her mouth and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"He didn't believe me! He said I cheated and refused to listen, he ran out to god knows where. He woke up from his coma and what does he do?! He walks down the hall to Bianca's room, Bianca's room. Without any further questions accepts that that's his daughter." Holly J quickly walked over to her friend and hugged her not sure what to say, she expected a reaction just not an explosion. "Holly J… He has a daughter with another woman. A woman that tormented him in high school. A woman that isn't me." Tears were really flowing and all Holly J could think to do was hold her so that she wouldn't completely fall apart. "I know he does, Fi. I wish I could tell you that all this is some kind of bad dream but it isn't. This is happening and the man you love has a daughter with another woman. I want to be able to tell you that these last couple of days haven't actually happened but I can't and you have got to tell Adam how you feel about this." Holly J reached her hand to Fiona's stomach lightly rubbing it "You're carrying his child too and the last thing you need is to stress yourself out and harm this wonderful thing growing inside you." The door opened and they both looked up to see Declan he was smiling but it instantly dropped when he looked at his sisters tear streaked cheeks, he closed the door behind him and walked over kneeling before her.

"Fi, you have no idea how much it's killing me right now to see you like this, I know this isn't the best surprise for you but it is what it is. We can't change it. He loves you and he … He fucked up but there's a little girl there that isn't to blame she just wants to get to know the family she never knew she had. That includes you now. " He reached up to her cheeks gently cleaning the tears with the sleeve of his shirt, Fiona leaned her head against his forehead and reached for Holly J's hand "Thank you, the both of you. I don't know how I'd handle this day without either of you."

zzZzz

Drew walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer uncapping it and chugging it down he reached for another one and drank half of it. He looked over at the little girl being held by his father Omar, the resemblance to Bianca was uncanny it was like a miniature version of the girl he remembered. The girl he once loved himself. He clenched his jaw and took another sip from the bottle. Alli walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist he didn't react just continued to take a pull from the bottle, he looked over at his brother and couldn't help but to feel betrayed. He finished the rest of the bottle and reached into the fridge for another one pulling away from Alli he walked over to an empty chair near Clare and Eli but his eyes were focused on his brother and his parents talking to mini Audra. When he was dating Bianca he thought that he would end up marrying her or at the very least having a longer relationship than what they ended up having. He had stopped thinking about her and decided that if he was going to settle down it had to be with someone that would love him unconditionally and who would be something, a power couple. He found that with Alli but sometimes he felt like they didn't have chemistry and that they weren't as passionate as Clare and Eli or even Adam and Fiona, definitely not the passion he once had with Bianca. He lost contact from her a long time ago and didn't think of it anymore but here was his brother talking about how he had run into her shared something unbreakable with Bianca, they shared a kid.

Alli looked over at Drew who hadn't said a word since Adam broke the news about having a baby with Bianca and that bothered her. She knew that Drew had a past with Bianca but they were engaged and that wasn't something that should be bothering him but here he was drinking and sulking not saying anything and at the same time saying too much. She took a breath and shook her head maybe she was just being paranoid what she had with Drew was something that stood on solid ground, at least it seemed like it did. "Drew, what do you think about this whole thing?" She looked at him expecting a happy answer but he didn't budge just continued to stare at Adam, "Drew?"

Drew turned around and shrugged his shoulders "It's great. I'm fucking happy for him he banged a slut and had a baby, good for him. It's great." He took a long pull from his beer and walked out onto the balcony closing the door behind him. Alli turned to Clare and Eli who were trying to pretend like they hadn't heard anything.

Eli shook his head and looked at Drew who stood out on the balcony finished his beer and threw it probably hitting some unexpected car down below. He figured Drew wouldn't take the news all that well considering who the mother was but he expected some maturity out of the guy, he was engaged for god sakes. He pulled away from Clare and patted Alli's shoulder "I'll go talk to him."

zzZzz

Eli closed the glass door behind him and Drew looked at him the anger was quite evident in his eyes and from the bottle he threw over the balcony.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Eli, just leave me alone okay. You wont understand, you've been in love with Clare and only Clare since high school."

"Try me, I was in drama and all kinds of writing classes I think I know how to figure out feelings."

"What I say you can't repeat especially not to Clare. Deal?" He stuck his hand out to Eli and Eli shook it not sure if he could even keep things from Clare but he'd try."

"The first person I ever loved was Bianca, call it stupid or just call it lust I don't care but that was who I loved. We broke up and I found Alli again she was going to be it for me and now my brother walks in here talking about how he found Bianca and he never told me?! He knew how I felt about her and what does he do? He knocks her up! Am I supposed to be okay with this? Am I supposed to be jumping for joy for him? He betrayed me Eli, anyway you spin it, it comes down to the fact that my brother fucked the girl that got away from me and never bothered to tell me about it. He broke the bro code and I'm not talking about a friend code I'm talking about my actual brother crossing a line that I can't be upset about because he has a kid, I lose."

Eli took a breath cocking his eyebrow and rubbing his neck taking everything Drew said in. "Dude, that little girl is like 2 and you've been with Alli for 3-4 years even if Adam told you Bianca was living in San Diego what would you have done? Dumped her to get together with someone who was interested in Adam?" Drew didn't say much just turned around leaning against the rail staring down at traffic.

"Dude. Are you fucking kidding me? You're engaged! This isn't the kind of thinking that should be happening man. You got on your knees and you asked that poor girl to marry you and you're telling me that you would have broken up with her in a fucking second just to get with Bianca? You are so fucked, I can't believe you just said that."

"I said you wouldn't understand."

"I understand man. I understand that you're still that dog from high school, you have to tell Alli this because if you don't then you'll really lose her and you'll prove that you never changed. Have you cheated on her?" Drew stepped away from the rail facing Eli and swung his fist connecting with Eli's jaw. "Fuck you! I can't express doubt and anger at my brother? He screwed Bianca man, he had a kid with her. Are you going to tell Fiona this same bullshit lecture cause I guarantee she's not happy about this and is questioning her own relationship." Eli stepped back and spit blood grabbing his cheek "Drew, I'm gonna let this punch go because okay fine I crossed a line and you're upset. I don't understand but I guess you have some kind of point. Either way you gotta talk to Alli or something man you can't let this one in, okay?" Drew nodded and sat on the chair in the corner of the balcony "Fine but can you just let me pick the right time and for now let me sulk?" Eli put his hands up and walked back inside.

Clare walked to him and touched the now bruised spot on Eli's face "Do I wanna know what just happened out there?" Eli looked over at Drew then back to Clare "I told you the next couple of days wasn't going to be very fun. It's just day 1 of pain."


	9. Doubt pt 1

**Alright guys you asked for it and you got it, this time there's no excuse for how long it took me to update. Life just gets in the way sometimes. I plan on updating again this week but after that it won't be so consistent because I don't have as much free time as I used to have. **

Alli took deep breaths feeling a tension in the air. After Adam revealed his news to everybody she was honestly happy for him and she'd even smiled but that smile had dropped when she looked over to Drew whose face was unreadable but had furrowed brows that she had learned meant he was upset. As the events transpired around her she hadn't said much, she heard the crying coming out of the room that Fiona and her family went into that made her bow her head to take another deep breath. The day was barely starting and somehow she knew it would get worse. After watching Eli go after Drew she closed her eyes and opened them again to see through the doors and saw Drew punch Eli, she looked over to Clare who just shook her head. She didn't want to move once Eli was back but beside her better judgment she turned to Eli "I have to talk to him, don't I?" She studied Eli's face, she had to take a psych class as part of her dissertation and she simply turned around walking out the same doors Eli had come out from.

zzZzz

Drew looked over the railing at the city below him still not sure he wanted to even talk to Ali about anything that was going on in his head but the woman he'd proposed to was way too smart to allow him to just keep quiet. He looked as far as the city would stretch trying to reel all his thoughts in. Am I in love with Alli? If so why does Adam's history with Bianca bother me so much? Do I love Bianca? Just as he tried to grasp his last thought he felt a hand at his shoulder and sighed, sometimes Clare and Eli were like conjoined twins.

"I know Eli told you what I said and I know I have to talk to Alli you don't have to bug me about Bianca too, I get it." The hand quickly moved away from him and he turned around to find Alli not Clare looking at him, from the look on her face he knew that he had already hurt her and he hadn't even said much. He blinked and swore under his breath.

"What about Bianca? There shouldn't be anything about Bianca that you and I need to discuss. That's been over for years, hasn't it, Drew?" Drew's hands clenched around the rail as he thought of a way to say what he was feeling without screwing up his engagement.

"It has, it's been over for a long time but the way that it went down I never even got to really know if that chemistry I had with Bianca was anything more than just physical. Now… Now here's Adam talking about how he was not only with her behind _my_ back but that he knocked her up." He pointed inside where they could both see Audi sitting on his father's lap playing with his tie. "There's a code and he broke it."

Alli hadn't heard anything about a code or anything to do with Adam her mind had gotten stuck on the bit about Bianca, her hand reached for her ring finger where it suddenly didn't feel right.

"I don't care about a code or about how he _snuck around_ behind your back because when he was with her you were with me. Bianca shouldn't mean anything to you, instead of being happy for your brother you're sulking over here about someone that shouldn't even be a second thought to you anymore. I knew what I was getting into being with you again, I'm not blind I can see you looking at other women and flirting but none of that ever mattered to me because I was wearing this ring." She lifts her hand up to show him and then pulls it off "Clearly to you this means nothing because all this time you've been wondering about what could have been with Bianca and you know what take all the time you need to ponder it but when you realize you fucked up I might not be here stupidly waiting for you to pick me." Alli steps forward opening Drew's palm and placing her ring there, she stares at it for a second before facing away from him and letting tears flow.

zzZzz

Adam keeps his focus on his daughter who is just the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, a thought he knows many father also believe to be true about their kids. His kid, no matter what the smile he's had since meeting her hasn't faded and he genuinely feels happy. Audra catches it and taps his arm "This is a blessing. I know that maybe Fiona isn't taking it so well but you're a father and this," she lightly pats Audi who is too busy playing with her grandfather to notice the serious conversation behind her. "It's a beautiful blessing and I couldn't be happier for you but I must admit that I'm disappointed that you kept Bianca a secret, what kind of love did you have for her if you never talked about her to your friends." Adam stares at his hands knowing that he messed up in keeping her a secret from anyone but when it ended he was heartbroken again and just didn't want it to be something else his family needed to worry about.

"I hadn't felt for anyone after Fiona and what happened between me and Bianca was as much a surprise to me as it has been to all of you today. I didn't go looking for a relationship, I wasn't looking for a kid or any of that but I did and now I regret not turning back. I missed her being a baby mom and that more than anything kills me. I wish I had watch her take her first steps and be there when she said her first word but I wasn't." Adam sighed knowing that the reason he wasn't let into the information of Bianca's pregnancy was a valid reason, he wasn't supposed to be able to conceive a child yet here she was alive and well.

"Wait, what do you mean Fiona isn't taking this well? She said she's okay." Audra shook her head and lightly smacked her husband's head. "He gets this from you." Omar chuckles and leans forward so that the now giggling Audi can reach up and nurse his wound "Oops I guess your dad has a lot to learn about the ladies huh Audi?" Audi only shrugs and looks over at Adam with a big smile on her face "A lot to learn mister." Adam smiles and looks back to his mom, he should have guessed that just because Fiona said she was okay didn't mean she actually would be, it was a lot to be okay with in one day. Just as he's about to ask for advice he looks up to see Alli walking past with tears in her eyes, he stand up following her to the door.

"Are you so happy for me you're in tears?" He reaches up to her cheek brushing away her tears trying to get her to smile but she turns away from him "I think you should talk to your brother, I'm sorry."

**Dun Dun Dun. TBC.**


End file.
